Olefin metathesis has emerged as a unique and powerful transformation for the interconversion of olefinic hydrocarbons, namely due to the development of well-defined catalysts. See Grubbs, R. H. Handbook of Metathesis, Wiley-VCH: Weinheim, Germany (2003). The exceptionally wide scope of substrates and functional group tolerances makes olefin metathesis a valuable technique that quickly and efficiently produces otherwise hard to make molecules, compared to traditional synthetic organic techniques. In particular, certain ruthenium and osmium carbene compounds known as “Grubbs catalysts,” have been identified as effective catalysts for olefin metathesis reactions such as, cross metathesis (CM), ring-closing metathesis (RCM), ring-opening metathesis (ROM), ring-opening cross metathesis (ROCM), ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) and acyclic diene metathesis (ADMET) polymerization. The use of ruthenium alkylidene complexes has greatly expanded the scope of this process due to increased tolerance of organic functionality, moisture, and oxygen.